Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in systems for storing data. Memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells are configured to retain or store information in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.
Integrated circuit fabrication continues to strive to produce smaller and denser integrated circuits. Accordingly, there has been substantial interest in three-dimensional cross-point memory. Example three-dimensional cross-point memory cells may utilize phase change material (e.g., chalcogenide) as a two-state material suitable for storing a memory bit.
It would be desirable to develop improved memory arrays, and improved methods of forming memory arrays.